


Notre Dame

by Magic_SD



Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [5]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: She is the center of it all.
Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189586
Kudos: 1





	Notre Dame

She stands, guarding over the island, a silent witness of history in the making. She protects them with her walls, hard cold stone making a shield against the ills of outside weather.

She had seen the archidiacon holding litanies in his youth, when he turned to alchemy in his old age. She had heard the cries of a baby on its stony steps, left alone to fend for himself, wrapped in dirty bundles.

He was now ringing her bells, in days of joy, in days of sadness. He made her sing once more, giving the people stepping in and out of her a new hope, a chance to make things right.

She's a place of refuge, her walls protecting you in times of grief, reminding you of joy when you hear the soft litanies that the choir sings.

She had seen history writing itself.


End file.
